Love before the Fight
by Majeh-Super Sorian
Summary: We all know Vegeta met Bulma on Earth and they got together right? But what if there was another who he loved back when he was young? This is my fan fic about a cute relationship between Vegeta and my OC saiyan girl! Please read and review! This will only be 4 chapters...
1. A Fateful Meeting

Love before the Fight (the thoughts are in italic, I'm working on Future Hope at the same time! Read and Review J)

Chapter 1: Unexpected meeting

Young Prince Vegeta ran down the long dark corridor. He had just finished some late night training and was determined to get back to his room before Frieza could catch him.

_'Man, that Frieza' _thought Vegeta '_one day I'll be free of him for good.'  
_  
He continued running, when all of a sudden there was a presence in the atmosphere. Someone was ahead of him and coming his way. He ducked into a corner and waited for them to pass. He stood there; trying to quieten his breathing and doing his best not to make a sound. What was really 5 minutes, seemed like double the amount to the 6 year old prince. The shifts in the atmosphere made him feel tense and extremely nervous.

'_If this is a danger to me, I might just have to stop them' _Vegeta thought. In his training session today he had learnt how to fire energy out of his hands, just in case any danger seemed to come his way. The footsteps came closer and closer; Vegeta's breathing seemed to increase rapidly.  
'_AGH! I can't take this anymore!'  
_  
He leapt out of the corner, his arm outstretched and a small amount of purple energy was seen in his hand. Suddenly he felt the energy fade and his fright became less and less as he saw who was in front of him.

A young girl, her arm outstretched and a green energy that was there started to fade too. She was wearing the basic Saiyan armour; her tail swaying to and fro in fright, she had short black hair and pure blue eyes that seemed to pierce through Vegeta. The two young Saiyans dropped their arms and looked at one another. There was an awkward silence. Then the girl stood up straight, put her clenched hand over her chest and bowed at the Prince.

"Hail Vegeta!" she said, her voice was so calm...

Vegeta nodded at her and she stood up again. She seemed to be quivering, "Forgive me sire, I was just going back to collect something…I didn't mean to be out this late!"  
Vegeta walked slowly over to her, he didn't mean to frighten her and wanted to apologise. The Saiyan girl took a few steps back in fright, her voice starting to quiver now whereas a few moments ago she was as calm as anything…

"D…don't hurt me…" she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

Vegeta placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. Go get your things…I need to get going myself."  
The girls face brightened up. She bowed once more and ran off in a hurry. Vegeta just stood there.

For a moment he wondered what just happened, who was that Saiyan girl.  
_"_I didn't even get her name_" _he said to himself. He turned once more and ran off back to his room.

Once he arrived he sat down on the side of his bed and curled up on it. His tail swung to and fro as he thought of that girl. He leant his head on one of his arms.

'_Come on Vegeta, you're a prince aren't you? Princes aren't meant to interact with lower class Saiyan… scum…' _  
Scum. It hurt to say the word, especially when he was talking about her. Vegeta lay awake for ages… what was this feeling? He couldn't stop thinking about the girl… he tossed and turned all the time, thinking _'Stop it Vegeta! You're a prince… A PRINCE!'  
_These thoughts went on for ages until finally the young prince sighed heavily and fell asleep.

**What do you think? This is a bit difference from Future Hope. Hopefully in those chapters the writing will be as detailed as this. But what do you think of this? Should I continue it? Read and Review please ;) **


	2. Trouble

Chapter 2: Troubles

Prince Vegeta slumped against the wall; breathing heavily and slowly sliding downwards until he had sat on the floor. It had been a hard long month of nothing but solid training, he had just finished another fight against a load of Saibermen. He was hot and tired; he looked around and saw out one of the ships windows the planet Vegeta. Named after his father, King Vegeta. Before Frieza had taken him away from his family, he was always told that one day he would rule over the planet. He walked over to the window and placed both hands against it, looking outside longingly.  
"Father..." he said quietly.

Tmp. Tmp. Tmp. The sound of footsteps were heard behind him and quickly he turned away from the window. Once again he came face to face with the girl he had met a month ago... she was still the same, except she had seemed to have gotten a little stronger than before.  
'_She's been training probably_' thought Vegeta.  
The girl once again bowed, "Hail Vegeta!"  
Vegeta stood up a little straighter; trying to seem regal and proud, like a real Prince would. But somehow, he was stopped inside. Instead he walked over to her. She watched him with confused yet fearful eyes, "Uh... sire?" she said quietly.

Vegeta felt her fear of him. He had never sensed anything like it before. It felt... good. Vegeta stepped back quickly. The girl Saiyan looked in alarm, "Prince Vegeta?"  
Vegeta looked back at her, her short black hair, her beautiful eyes... wait! Beautiful!? For some reason he cringed inside, feeling stupid for thinking such a thing. The girl started to walk off slowly.  
"Wait..." said Vegeta, then he became quiet. He remembered that the last time they had met, he didn't catch her name. Well this time, he'd find out. He was determined to.  
"Hey... uh..." he began, but quickly stopped. He couldn't do it. It didn't seem right for an elite like him to mix with such lower classed... He couldn't finish his thought. Something was different about her. But he didn't know what.

"Sire, I have to go. Please," said the young Saiyan, frightfully, "Lord Frieza asked me to do something for him..." Her eyes brimmed with tears. It was obvious that she was more scared of Frieza than of him. The girl bowed again and ran.  
"WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?" yelled Vegeta suddenly. He stopped. The girl stopped. They both looked at each other, an eerie and awkward silence came between them. Vegeta felt himself go red in the face, he tried his best to cover it up. The girl Saiyan giggled.  
"Cherī" she said nervously, "my name is Cherī." She ran off again. Vegeta wondered, '_what a weird name_...' But to his surprise he found himself smiling. For the first time in years, he smiled. He ran in the opposite direction, thinking '_Cherī. She's not so bad after all.'_

Later that week...

"You summoned me Lord Frieza" said Vegeta bowing.  
"Ah... Vegeta..." said the cold icy voice of the tyrant Frieza. He didn't turn to face Vegeta. But Vegeta knew that he was going to tell him something he didn't want to hear.  
"I've heard about your month of training. You're working hard I see."  
Vegeta answered, "Yes, sire." He was hiding his anger. He hated Frieza with all his might; the evil that had taken him away from his father, his whole race. Now he was here, in front of him and having to listen to him.

"Nothing's been distracting you has it?"  
Vegeta's eyes widened. Did he know? Did he know about Cherī? Vegeta kept quiet, if Frieza were to find out, he could hurt... no maybe kill her! He didn't want that to happen.  
"Nothing sir," said Vegeta, as strong willed as he could manage, "I've been training constantly." Frieza laughed an icy laugh. It sent shivers up his spine, but he showed no fear. He wasn't going to let this fool frighten him. But still, he knew that one flick of his hand would be the end of him. Frieza waved his hand signalling that he was done with him. For now.

"Carry on then. Little prince..."  
Vegeta felt a surge of anger rise in him. It wanted him to kill... but Vegeta kept back his rage. He didn't want to kill... but yet the urge was inviting. Instead he bowed and left the room. He cursed under his breath when he made sure he was out of reach.  
'One day Frieza... we'll be free of you. Just you wait!'  
Unfortunately, he didn't hear Frieza say "Bring the girl monkey to me." 


	3. A pact between young ones

Chapter 3 - A pact between young ones

Weeks passed. Vegeta constantly trained. Nothing but combat drills and pushing himself to the limit.  
'_I'm going to be the best! I'll be better than Frieza... he'd better watch out'_  
Vegeta blasted another Saiberman and his session was over. Vegeta panted. That was his morning training, he'd have another session in the afternoon. As he left the training room he looked around.  
'_I'm wasted in this place... it's so boring, I'm tired of just drills._' As he walked back to his room he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Vegeta..."  
Vegeta groaned, "What is it Nappa?" He wasn't in the mood for Nappa's attempts to kiss up to him. He was always everywhere he went, talking to him about complete nonsence half the time. But Nappa hated Frieza as much as he did, so on a good note Vegeta could trust him with all the complaints.  
_'He wouldn't dare tell Frieza about me_...' smirked Vegeta. '_He'd know I'd kill him_.' Vegeta stopped. Kill... no he wouldn't kill anyone. Would he? He looked at Nappa.  
"Well? What did you want?" demanded an impatient Vegeta.  
"Some girl Saiyan has gone and got herself in trouble with Frieza..." said Nappa, laughing a little about it. Vegeta felt a shiver. Some girl Saiyan.  
"Please say that wasn't Cherī..." muttered Vegeta to himself. Nappa continued talking.  
"Apparently Raditz said that she actually dared to attack him, she was beaten of course. What was that 6 year old kid thinking!?"  
Vegeta shoved Nappa out the way and legged it down the corridor. Ignoring Nappa's yelling of "Vegeta!?", he headed towards Frieza's room. That was it... he was going to kill him! Or die trying!

He got halfway down the corridor when he saw the figure of a young girl.  
"Cherī!" called Vegeta in a panic. Cherī struggled to look up. Vegeta stopped in fright. She was bleeding all over. Bruises were visible on her face, she held her arm in pain and she had to limp. Vegeta rushed over and held her. She was crying, he could see that with every sob it caused her great pain. Vegeta looked in anger and worry.  
"Why'd you go and do that!?" he cried in worry, "Frieza could've killed you!"  
"It doesn't matter," she sobbed "he's already killed a load of us already. Why should it matter!?"

Vegeta stared at Cherī afraid. She was only 6, same age as him. Yet this was how Frieza was treating his race, no matter how young they were. A flame of rage burned inside of him. He didn't know that he was clenching his hands until Cherī cried out in pain.  
**"SIRE PLEASE, YOU'RE HURTING ME!"**  
Vegeta removed his hands and she collapsed. Vegeta stood in a panic, tears seemed to pour down his face. He didn't know what to do. All he could do was care for her as best as he could and fast, he didn't think she had long to live.  
_"_Frieza will have to wait,"he snarled.

Cherī lay unconscious on Vegeta's bed. He had cleaned the blood from her face and had put her in the healing tank for an hour or two. Now she was laying there like she was asleep. Vegeta gazed at her. He wanted to protect her, he wanted her to know his real feelings for her. But he was a prince, she was just a lower class. But she was incredibly brave. If what Raditz said was true, she was one of the bravest he had met. He knew he had to do some more training but he couldn't just leave her. Cherī started to move. Her eyes fluttered open. She jolted upright then keeled over. She moaned in pain.  
Vegeta held her, "don't move too fast," he reassured her.  
Cherī gazed at him. She started crying. Vegeta edged nearer her, "What's the matter with you?"  
"Frieza, he knows about me..." Vegeta was confused.

"What's wrong with you? You're not doing harm to anyone are you? Why is he worried?"  
Cherī sighed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "You're father snuck me aboard Frieza's ship when you were taken away. I was meant to use the training facilities here and get you back... I wasn't meant to get caught."  
Vegeta finally understood. Cherī was just a tool to get him back to the planet Vegeta. A tool. He stood up and began to walk out.  
**"VEGETA! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"**

Vegeta halted at the doorway. He glanced around to face her. Cherī got off the bed and slowly limped towards Vegeta. The two Saiyans stared at each other. Cherī wrapped her arms around Vegeta, wincing in pain as she did so. Vegeta accepted the hug and held her tightly.  
"Cherī..." he whispered, "I'll protect you. No matter what Frieza threatens to do to us, I'll protect you."  
Cherī gazed back at Vegeta, "I'll protect you too!"  
The Saiyans hugged one another and neither one would let go. Their pact was made.

**(So sad yet soo cute! The final chapter coming soon! Read and review!)**


	4. Only For You

**(This is set during the TV special Bardock, Father of Goku. So yeah I used the whole section of Vegeta wanting an assignment... sorry Dragon Ball Z is not mine)**

Chapter 4 - Only For You...

Vegeta left the training room with Nappa following behind.  
"I'm bored" declared Vegeta, "I want a combat assignment. No more drills!" He also wanted to see Cherī again. It had been months since their last visit. He wanted to know if she was alright.  
'_I hope Frieza hasn't gotten to her again...'_ thought Vegeta, shuddering at the thought of what he had done to her last time.  
_'I promised I'd protect her... I will...'_ Vegeta decided that he wanted to go on a mission. He was incredibly unsatisfied and he wanted to prove to Frieza that he was alone. That way Cherī might have a chance to live. As he strolled towards Frieza's room, he thought all about Cherī. What made her so special to him? Perhaps it was because she was the only real friend he ever had. Nappa was just a servant to him. But Cherī, she's different!

"Prince Vegeta! What d'you think you're doing?" asked Zarbon, one of Frieza's henchmen. Dedoria; the other henchman, a vile pink creature with spikes was also concerned with Vegeta's approach.  
"Frieza didn't send for you kid. You know that no one sees Lord Frieza unless he calls them first."  
Vegeta took no notice of these idiots and decided to get to the point.  
"Look, I'm bored, this is lame. I need an assignment" he said defiantly. He'd get what he wanted even if he had to repeatedly ask over and over.  
Zarbon crossed his arms and looked down at Vegeta as if he was nothing but dirt on the floor.  
"Who do you think you are? I ought to teach you a lesson in etiquette prince!"  
Vegeta became annoyed, he was just about to retaliate when an icy cold voice spoke up.  
"Give him an assignment Zarbon. Immediately." Zarbon was shocked at Frieza's sudden decision.  
"Lord Frieza..." he began but Frieza stopped him.  
Vegeta was also shocked. But glad that Frieza thought that it was because he couldn't control his love of fighting. Which was true in a way... He was going to be given the hardest assignment possible, and was told to come back alive.  
"I will sire," said Vegeta bowing as he did so, "thank you very much."  
He planned to come back alive. He had to. For Cherī.  
"You don't have to thank me Vegeta. You certainly earn your keep around here"  
Vegeta glared at him, he didn't _want_ to earn his keep. He was _forced_ to. But he was waiting. Waiting for a chance to cut Frieza down and be free.  
"You might want to mind your manners a little better though."  
Vegeta sighed, "Sire."

He was due to leave that night. He thought long and hard about Cherī, what could happen to her if he was gone? He'd better make sure she was safe before he left. He put his scouter on, in order to find her and searched the ship. Hours later and no luck.  
'Damn it!' thought Vegeta 'I've only got a few hours before I leave. I've got to find her!' Vegeta continued searching when at last, he found her. She was in the training room, blasting a load of Saibermen. Vegeta watched her fight. She was so graceful with every punch, kick and ki blast. She finally stopped. When she saw him watching she smiled. She rushed out the room and flung her arms around him.  
"Prince Vegeta!" she cried happily.  
"Quiet down!" said Vegeta alarmed, "what if Frieza hears?" Cherī was quiet.  
Vegeta explained everything to her. About him asking for an assignment so that Frieza will forget about him and Cheri.  
"You're going ahead with the assignment then?" she asked a little disappointedly.  
Vegeta nodded. "But I'll be back. This shouldn't take long." He hoped it wouldn't, but he was very confidant with his abilities he kept telling to himself that the assignment would be a breeze. Cherī understood and smiled, "I'll await your return."  
Vegeta thought for a few seconds then said "Why don't you escape back to the planet Vegeta!?"  
Cherī's face lit up. "Yes! Frieza will think I've gone!"  
She hugged Vegeta again. "You're really clever."  
Vegeta smiled, '_there may be a chance for you Cherī.'_

All they had to do was sneak into the space pods without Frieza and his men noticing. The two Saiyans ran down each layer of the ship, every now and then having to hide around corners in case someone was coming. In the end Cherī and Vegeta got to the space pods.  
"You sure you'll be alright?" asked Cherī anxiously, "I'm worried about you."  
"Why?" asked Vegeta confidently, "I'm one of the elite Saiyans! I'll handle this "  
Cherī gave Vegeta one last hug before getting into the pod. However she thought of something and quickly got out again. She grabbed Vegeta's hands.  
"What is it?" asked Vegeta.  
"If we never see each other again, just so you know... I love you. I'll always remember you..."  
Vegeta smiled and hugged her, "I'll always remember you too"  
Cherī smiled, tears flowing again down her face. She wiped them away and got into the space pod. She took one last look and took off towards Planet Vegeta. Vegeta, looked on until the pod was out of sight. Then when it was gone he got into his own and headed off towards his assignment.

"PRINCE VEGETA. DO YOU COPY SIR?"  
Vegeta was eating a small energy bar when he heard the communicator.  
"I'm here" replied Vegeta, a little annoyed at having been disturbed. The assignment was long and he was pretty tired.  
"SIR, UNFORTUNATE NEWS FROM LORD FRIEZA, PLANET VEGETA WAS STRUCK BY A LARGE ASTEROID TODAY..."  
Vegeta was shocked inside yet the outside of him remained calm by the news. _Cherī... does that mean that Cherī is...?_  
"...AND DESTROYED."  
Vegeta wanted to check, "and... You're sure?"  
"AFFIRMATIVE SIR, LORD FRIEZA SENDS HIS SYMPATHIES AND REGRETS. AS OF NOW..."  
Vegeta didn't want to hear the rest... yet he continued to listen.  
"YOU'RE THE ONLY KNOWN SURVIVOR."  
That was it. Cherī was one of those that died. Vegeta burned up inside. He wanted to yell, even cry. But he remained on the spot. Calm as anything. He took another bite of his snack.  
"Oh...really..." he said simply, even though inside he felt deeply distraught.  
The communicator asked if he wanted to send a reply. Vegeta wanted to tell Frieza that he'd kill him. He, Vegeta, would kill him and avenge Cherī... but he simply said "No. No reply."  
"VERY WELL SIR. OVER AND OUT"  
Vegeta was left alone, among the slaughtered remains of an alien planet and it's inhabitants. He could kill now... he _wanted_ to kill. Frieza was his main target.  
"Frieza..." snarled Vegeta "YOU... WILL...PAY!" The rage came out. He would kill Frieza, he would be the strongest Saiyan of all, he'd make Frieza beg for mercy at his feet. He would destroy him, just as he had destroyed his whole race.  
"I'll murder Frieza! I'll be the best... I'll be the greatest Saiyan alive. That is my goal. I'll do it for you Cherī! Only for you!"

The Epilogue...

Vegeta trained constantly everyday pushing himself to the limit.  
"Dad! C'mon are you going to fight me!"  
Vegeta glared at his son. "Trunks I don't have time for this!"  
Vegeta now lived on Earth, he had a wife and a son. Frieza was finally gone. Destroyed by the thing he feared most, a Super Saiyan. But everyday just for a moment he'd remember his young love and remember to be the strongest. Not just to beat Kakarot (Goku) but to keep the vow he made on the day of Planet Vegeta's destruction. "I'll be the greatest Saiyan alive. Not you Kakarot!" He stood and thought.  
"Dad? What is it?" asked Trunks.  
Vegeta stood and faintly smiled, "I'll do it for you Cherī. Only for you."

**(Well that's it! Love before the Fight is finished! Whoo! But it's pretty sad. Poor Vegeta. Yet again I used more things from Bardock, Father of Goku. I had to... it seemed right. This was the longest chapter too. I hope it's successful. Read and Review!)**


End file.
